


one day

by crisscross



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Chickens, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisscross/pseuds/crisscross
Summary: When Tim wakes up, he is alone, and, momentarily, very confused. He’s not in his apartment, where he fights unwelcome light with blackout curtains to grasp at sleep from the death grip his insomnia has on it. Here, there’s sunlight filtering through flowery drapes in the window, and the bed he’s in is made of old, tan wood that creaks under his weight as he stretches. The room looks like a Laura Ingalls Wilder novel, which makes him dread, for just a second, that he is in his childhood home.
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Jay/Timothy "Tim" W.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	one day

When Tim wakes up, he is alone, and, momentarily, very confused. He’s not in his apartment, where he fights unwelcome light with blackout curtains to grasp at sleep from the death grip his insomnia has on it. Here, there’s sunlight filtering through flowery drapes in the window, and the bed he’s in is made of old, tan wood that creaks under his weight as he stretches. The room looks like a Laura Ingalls Wilder novel, which makes him dread, for just a second, that he is in his childhood home.

But he isn’t. And he knows, because where he is is warm. The imprint of warmth in the sheets next to him, giving away that he hasn’t been alone in this room for long - the warmth of strips of sunlight on his cheeks, kissing him awake - the warmth of the sounds of summer outside, of birds chirping, of a soft breeze, of chickens clucking.

Tim chuckles, eyes closed as the realization of why he’s currently alone hitting him. He pushes himself up to sit, sliding off the - slightly itchy - covers, stretching once more before getting up to move towards the window. He parts a curtain, peering down at the vast stretch of land surrounding the building, and finds his suspicions correct when his eyes land on the chicken coop. 

Tim laughs to himself - unhooks the window and opens it for some fresh air, and steps away to get a fresh change of clothes from his travel bag. Moments later, he’s treading gently down creaky stairs, and slipping out of the front door that’s already unlocked, then heading around the corner of the building.

“I’m startin’ to think you like those chickens more than me, Jay,” Tim hums as he approaches the coop, where Jay is on the other side of the fence, crouched low and letting a brown, fluffy chicken eat from his hand. Jay doesn’t _physically_ startle, too determined to not scare away the avian he has attracted - but the strangled gasp that leaves him, accompanied by a dramatic glare in Tim’s direction, has Tim laughing as he leans his elbows on the fence.

“The chickens don’t snark me,” Jay snides, but there’s no real spite in his words.

“You sure?”

“…Honestly, no,” Jay laughs as well, and smiles up at Tim, just as warm as the bed and the sunlight and the summer breeze. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Tim smiles, blinking slow at Jay. Jay says Tim is half cat, since cats apparently also blink slow to say ‘I love you’. Tim is inclined to agree.

“I wish we lived further from the city,” Jay sighs, looking back down at the lady at his side pecking from his hand. “Or, just - y’know - had a garden.”

“Yeah, I know,” Tim mutters, reaching down to run a hand through Jay’s hair. “One day, darling.”

“One day,” Jay nods, wistful - then perks up, peering back over to Tim. “Did you know Brian’s dad said we could have one of the new chicks when they hatch, if we ever get the space?”

Tim blinks - laughs, “is _that_ why you want a garden?”

“I mean, it’s certainly one of the reasons,” Jay shrugs - carefully reaches to scoop the chicken by his side into his arms, standing up with her and turning to face Tim. Jay looks at him, incredulous, accusatory. “Could you ever say no to _this_ face?”

Tim snorts, tilting his head a bit as he considers that face. “Honestly, no,” he admits, carefully raising his hand to pet her. “This is Dorothy, right?”

“Mm-hm,” Jay nods. “You could say we’re friends of Dorothy.”

Tim laughs, stepping closer, his free hand moving from the fence to Jay’s waist. He glances up at Jay’s eyes, which are twinkling back at him. “You certainly could.”

Jay grins, then leans in. The kiss only lasts a moment before Dorothy starts complaining, and Jay has to put her back down. Tim makes it up to him with another kiss, arms looping around his lower back, thumbs hooked in the belt loops of his overalls.

“One day,” Jay sighs against his lips as they pause for breath, his hands on Tim’s biceps, expression dreamy and far-off. Tim knows, of course, that Jay wanting a garden for a chicken isn’t just about the chicken. It’s about having a life together - the kind of life where they have a garden, and pets in those gardens, and probably plants to grow their own vegetables.

“One day,” Tim repeats, and it’s a promise he intends to keep. 

**Author's Note:**

> remember last year when i still wrote and posted angst???? cannot relate. its chicken time


End file.
